


the opposite of a death wish.

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Post-Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: he never wanted her to die.





	

He never wanted her to die.  


  


The first time was bad enough - but no, that wasn’t her, that was the elusive sixteenth student, Ikusaba Mukuro, beautiful strawberry blonde wig askew on her bloody corpse, fifteen spears sticking every which way out of her wraithlike body, and Naegi had cried, because even though he hadn’t gotten to know this girl (or who she was pretending to be) she was still human, and a human life was a precious thing. For all her bluster and confidence, she looked so still on the floor of the gymnasium, but not peaceful. Never peaceful. Her eyes and mouth were open and pink stained her perfect white teeth and dripped down her chin and neck and chest, and she looked betrayed. 

  


When the real Enoshima Junko appeared in front of him and the surviving students, Naegi wondered if he looked as betrayed as Ikusaba had, laying dead on polished hardwood. She was nothing like her imposter - soft and full of face but everything about her screamed _hard_ , _bitter,_ _rotten_. He stared at her with wide eyes as she monologued, because no, one of his classmates couldn’t be behind this. They were supposed to be the world’s hope. How could one of their own have caused this much despair? 

  


Still, he couldn’t ever say he wished death upon her. No matter what she had done, she was a human just like himself and Kirigiri-san and Ikusaba. So he offered to help her, to teach her how to be good, to show her the hope that he knew was somewhere inside her. She just had to let them go, he pleaded, and he would help her, and everything would be right and good and their classmates’ deaths wouldn’t be in vain. But Enoshima had just laughed. She told him that she was a stickler for rules, and she couldn’t just break her own! Those who were found guilty were punished. 

  


And she had something especially despair-inducing planned for herself.

  


So Naegi had watched in horror as the Game Over screen flashed and Enoshima walked to her death like she was owning the catwalk, swaying her hips and oozing confidence and something that might have been satisfaction. He called after her, please, Enoshima, let me save you, but she gave no indication that she had heard him aside from a peace sign thrown up over her shoulder. 

  


This couldn’t happen. Oogami had died so nobody else would. She had sacrificed her life for all of them, and that meant all of them. He couldn’t let anyone else die. 

  
His sneakers squeaked on the floor as he took off after her, running like his life depended on it instead of the life of this rotten girl who had pitted them against each other for her own sick amusement. No matter how fast he tried to move, though, it was like he was sprinting through syrup, and time was picking up, and he wasn’t fast enough, he wasn’t fast enough, he had to save her had to save her had to save her had to-


End file.
